Runaway
by MindMess
Summary: When L discovers a runaway girl in a back alleyway, she gets accepted into Wammys house. Here, she meets Matt, Mello and Near, the three successors to L. However, when it becomes clear that she has more to do with Ls current case than she's letting on, things start to get dangerous. Can Iris and the Wammy boys stay together in these times or will evil drag them apart? Rated T.


**Hey guys! MindMess here. **

**Firstly, I'd like to apologize for not uploading in forever! And I know this is a new story but that is how I work. I will write a story and then leave it for ages while I have writers block and then come back to it with chapters galore.**

**The reason I'm writing this is simply boredom. I'm sorry about my other stories and I might cancel them. I don't know. Argh! So confusing! **

**If this story does well, I might continue. My normal rule applies, if I get no reviews or feedback, I won't continue. **

**Also, I need a Proof Reader for this story if it does well. If you're interested, PM me. **

**Please be kind! This is my first time writing in Ls POV. Its going to change soon. Unless you don't want it too but it needs to for the story.**

**I've rambled on for long enough, don't you think? Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Another case solved.

I clicked away from the document I was looking at and sat back in my chair. Nothing was a challenge nowadays. Why do I even bother?

I brought my thumb up to my lips as I thought. It was an interesting predicament. I was solving cases that had taken dectives years to even gather evidence for in a couple of hours. To be honest, the difficulty level of the cases that they were giving me was insulting. I needed a challenge. A REAL challenge.

Maybe I should go to Wammys house for a but. There were always challenges to be found there. And it'd be good to see my three successors again.

A small smile played on my lips. The thought of Near, Mello and Matt always made me smile. All three of them would make great Ls however they all have faults.

Near was too…

I struggled for the word. His lack of emotion, his lack of compassion. Although, Near did care about some people. I know that for a fact. But, his problem was his lack of sympathy towards people he didn't know. His lack of empathy towards strangers.

Mello… Don't even get me started on Mello. Mello let his emotions get the better of him. He wanted the best and he wouldn't stop until he had the best. That was his fault. He doesn't let anyone see the real him. I mean, I know Mello: the REAL Mello. I wonder if he'll let anyone else see that side of him, apart from me.

Matt was probably the best pick for the title of L. He didn't want it and that was what made him perfect. However, this was also his fault. He simply wouldn't take the title. Even if I died and Mello and Near wouldn't or couldn't take the title, Matt still would pass it to someone else. I estimate the percentage of Matt taking the title of L was roughly 2.4%

I sighed and took my thumb out of my mouth. I just need to think.

I shut my eyes to think. Don't know why. I suppose it helps when I can only see blackness swirling around. Calm. No computer screens. No bright lights.

I relaxed when-

My eyes snapped open and I leapt out of my chair, crashing to the floor as something touched my shoulder. My chair tipped over and fell on top of me, causing my to yelp.

Yikes, that hurt. There a 89.3% chance that it left a bruise.

I looked around for the source of the disturbance and my eyes fell on Watari who was kneeling besides me, trying to help me up. I let out a sigh of relief.

"L? Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you." Watari said, worriedly.

I shook my head and jumped to my feet, pulling the chair up as I did and positioning it back where it was.

"I'm just merely startled. Nothing more."

Watari sighed and stood up, brushing his suit off as he did. I often told him to not wear the suit but he never listened. It was a habit of his that I found annoying. Not that I could complain.

"You know, you should take a break from working and go outside." Watari said, looking at me.

A break?! No no no! I couldn't take a break! I had cases to do! I had to fix things! "No, I'm afraid I'm busy." I replied calmly. Watari just looked at me sternly.

"You've been working yourself much to hard, Ryuzaki. You NEED a break. Even if you just walk around the block, then that's good enough." Watari told me. I just perched back on the chair and thought.

"No. I don't need a break."

"Ryuzaki, ple-"

"No. I'm fine."

Watari huffed.

"Think about it." And with that, Watari left the room. I hated upsetting Watari so, I thought about it.

Maybe that was what I was missing? Maybe I did need a break. You never know, I might find a challenge out there.

Making up my mind, I stood up and put on my tennis trainers. I hated shoes but when going outside, I had to agree with Watari. I need shoes outside, even if I was just walking down the road. Stepping on glass again was not something I wanted.

I quickly wrote Watari a note and left it on my laptop –

Watari,

Decided to take up your offer and go on a quick walk around the block.

See you in a bit

L

That should suffice. After grabbing three lollies, I opened the front door and took the elevator to the bottom floor.

Was I doing the right thing? Oh well. Too late to back out now.

The doors opened on the bottom floor and I shuffled out. Just a quick walk around the block, right? Nothing could go wrong.

Actually, there was a 26.5% chance of something going wrong and a 12% chance of me finding something interesting.

That was a chance I was prepared to take.

I could feel my face redden as a big gust of wind travelling at roughly 43 mph hit me as I stepped outside. How had I overlooked the weather? It was snowing, of all things. The temperature was on average –4 degrees. And I had forgotten to put on a coat.

Oh well.

I wrapped my arms around myself and I quickly began walking. Luckily there weren't many people around or I would've gotten some funny looks, dressed how I was in this weather.

As I rounded the corner, a sound halted my walking. It was a sound that I hated.

Sobbing.

I hated the sound so much. It reminded me of my past and the horrors that it contained. However… The more I thought about it, it occurred to me that I probably hated sobbing so much because of all the cases I solved. All the murders and…

This was not the time to be thinking about that!

I looked around, trying to locate the source of the sound and found it quickly.

I was walking right besides a long alleyway and down it, I could spot someone, probably a girl, aged 14-16, sitting by the wall, sobbing. This was not good. I was useless at making someone feel better, especially if they were crying.

Should I carry on walking?

No! That was cruel of me. I banished that thought from my mind and walked towards the sobbing girl. Part of my brain told me not to but I continued anyway. I had to help.

Once I reached the girl, I simply stood and stared for a few moments. She didn't see me so I studied her. Yes, she was roughly 15 years old. She had long auburn hair that stretched to about shoulder length. She was wearing jeans that were ripped and frayed at the ends, battered trainers and a pale blue long-sleeved T-shirt. She looked like she'd been running for a while.

I sighed and kneeled besides her. Listening, she kept mumbling something along the lines of, "They killed him…" And "Why does this happen to me?"

I grimaced and took in a deep breath before placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her head snapped up and she stared at me with scared, brown eyes, rimmed with tears. 


End file.
